


Silver tongues

by MissMarvella



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarvella/pseuds/MissMarvella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem that relates to loki and an unnamed character<br/>malleable into any ship<br/>i am so sorry</p>
<p>"royal blood runs<br/>in these tainted veins"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver tongues

Whisper into cold air,  
remind ghosts of your livelihood.

Royal blood runs  
in these tainted veins,

the devil makes quick work  
of the wealthy opportunist

and abuses trodden morale.  
I know what sin tastes like,

press your lips here  
and we can share some.

Silver tongues love to play  
before the eat their pray.

You smell delectable darling,  
let me have one bite.


End file.
